


Idiot Im Mina

by calmwell



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmwell/pseuds/calmwell
Summary: A record of the crazy, mundane lives of Mina and Nayeon





	Idiot Im Mina

"You're fucking crazy, Minari. A real psycho."

  
Reds and blues dominated the nighttime show of neon lights. They met on Im Nayeon's stark naked body and kissed to form shades of indigo and violet over her bare skin. Nayeon leaned back into her arms, both still rested against the steel railing of the rooftop, and let her head fall back to look at the starless sky.

  
Myoui Mina regarded the freshly-blonde nude with a sigh and the slightest upturn of a corner of her lips. She glanced down to her own scratched, puddle-soaked dress shoes and sighed again. Mina held her fistful of Nayeon's abandoned clothing up and spared them a glance before folding them up neatly. She layed them down gently beside a small row of potted plants and left her own purse there too, for good measure.

  
Mina took a breath of the barely cold November air of Hong Kong and shoved her hands into the pockets of her worn jeans. Even as her vision wandered around signs with words she could have hoped to understand, she approached Nayeon steadily, without hesitation.

  
"Wow, a psycho."

  
As soon as her words left her mouth, Mina noticed how Nayeon's eyes flickered shut. She closed her eyes for a moment, too.

  
"Yeah, a huge fucking psycho."

  
The widest grin appeared on Nayeon's face as she said it, but it dissolved into a grimace as she broke. Nayeon squeezed her eyes tight but her tears escaped and ran freely over the curves and bumps of her body. The purples were reflected in them and danced in each drop, sparkling for Mina to catch a glimpse at for a second, then to ignore.

  
"Only a psycho could stay with me for 3 years."

  
Mina's heel hit the concrete particularly hard as Nayeon spat the number out. Their number. While Nayeon stretched her arms out to wave aimlessly at the dirty gray sky, words were caught in Mina's throat. She knew they counted their relationship in years, not months or days. They had a number, but not an anniversary. Or maybe Nayeon had it, but not her.

  
"Only a psyho would...choose to stay on a rooftop with a naked girl again and again..."

  
Mina gulped those words down and thought once more about how time passed for them. She took another step towards Nayeon, stopping hardly a foot away from her, and nodded slowly at her own conclusion. She'd realized that their chapters progressed with the coming of each of Nayeon's little big adventures.

  
"...and again."

  
Caught between speaking and not, Mina let out a low hum of acknowledgement and turned to clear her throat. On setting her eyes back on Nayeon, Mina felt an unpleasant tug inside at the sight of stars in Nayeon's bloodshot eyes. Mina glanced down at the streams that dried over Nayeon's skin but paid no mind to the bareness of her.

  
"Again."

  
Nayeon let her arms fall limp at her sides as she pressed her back against the lifeless concrete and metal of the building. A weak breeze carried strands of her bleached hair into the wind and she studied Mina's form past flashes of yellow. Nayeon tried to take in a deep breath of air but leftover tears choked her windpipe.

  
"Again, Nayeon. Again."

  
Mina raised a merciful arm to Nayeon and had her fingers gather Nayeon's stray locks to pull them behind her ear. But Mina's sight lingered on Nayeon, and her fingers ghosted above her neck.

  
Nayeon looked through Mina's glazed-over eyes but couldn't see through to her, so she took Mina's hand in hers and pressed it close to her cheek. Mina's fingertips felt ice cold against her hot cheek, but Nayeon melted into her touch.

  
Mina inched her hand down and her stiff fingers blossomed to welcome Nayeon's jaw and chin into her tender hold. Just as Mina shifted to get closer to Nayeon once again, Nayeon grabbed Mina's fingers and tore them away from her face.

  
"Idiot."

  
Nayeon twirled around just as she would when she'd imitate Mina's glory days dancing ballet, and looked down to the bustling streets below. Mina looked at the colors that illuminated her shoulders and back like the abstract paintings her father used to take her to see in European museums.

  
"Idiot Im Mina."

  
A sparrow landed, by chance, and perched on the railing beside Nayeon. Even as Nayeon turned to coo at the sweet bird and held her hand out to greet it, it did not flinch.

  
Mina looked on, her hands buried further in her pockets, a sigh lodged in her throat somewhere awaiting its slow demise. 


End file.
